Forgotten Gems
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Eons ago, Homeworld discovered the remains of a human-like being with untold power. They sought to harness his powers to strengthen their powers. Years later, a civil war arose and homeward decided to capitalize on it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: I do not own Steven Universe. That miracle is because Rebecca Sugar.

*story start*

*Early Rebellion days*

"This is the location the Diamonds ordered us to be?" A black gem asked as they looked around the blooming strawberry fields.

"Yes, Netunite. It was a direct order from the diamonds. Rose Quartz and her group of traitors are going to be here." a blue gem with black lines crossing across the face of it stated.

"I know its orders from the diamonds, but why would Rose be here?" Neptunite asked as a colossal shadowy figure emerged wielding a massive purple battle axe.

"It's those traitors! They're attacking!" the blue and black gem yelled as they drew a sword and charged towards the battlefield.

"Topaz! You dirty Clod! Alright... lets do this." Neptunite muttered as the gem summoned two bladed tonfas and moved toward the giant.

"Alright you giant! Lets do this!" Neptunite yelled as the Black gem charged at the giant while the massive battle axe.

*Zeta Kindergarten Facet 18*

"Gem production lo 5. Attempts of gem liquefaction have been ... productive. Home world has make repeated attempts on combining gems by liquifying them. Unfortunately, the rebellion forces have located this base. I have been ordered to prevent the rebels from getting any information from this spot.

Every file has been sent to a home world base, then delete all file about liquefaction. Amber gem's log end." the red-orange gem finished as they summoned their short sword and impaled their gem through the centre of their chest.

*Sky Arena Blue Diamonds Court*

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" a ruby with their gem in the centre of their chest asked another bearing a gem in their right hand.

"We were ordered to protect the Sapphire gem, and follow her prediction. Nothing else." a ruby with a gem in her shoulder stated as they guarded the blue gem.

"ROSE QUARTZ' ARMIES ATTACKING." a member of Blue Diamond's court warned them before they were poofed.

"Ruby 15, Ruby 42. Get the Sapphire out of here." the ruby with the gem on her shoulder stated before a sword poofed her.

"Ruby, you are to keep her safe at all cause. This is your final order from me." the chest ruby told her as they summoned their staff and blocked several strikes from a quartz gem.

"But captain!" The ruby cried out as her leader took a sword clean through the gem.  
"GO!" The dying ruby yelled as the remaining gem tackled the sapphire gem to dodge a projectile strike from the rebels.

*Alpha Kindergarten Facut 1*

"Hurry up." The rebels are advancing!" A brown, orange, and gold gem yelled as several gems emerged from the walls and drew there weapons.

"Looks like I just got made." a sparkly dark green muttered as a Vermarine gem turned to him.  
"You! Who are you, and whats your weapon." Vermarine asked the newly made gem.  
I am Uvarovite, and my weapon is a bola." the green gem stated as they drew their bola out from the gem.

"Alright then, go out there and fight!" Vermarine yelled as the gem readied for battle.  
"So I was made and shattered today. Huh." Uvarovite muttered as the rebel army charged the mass producing Kindergarten.

*Eastern Gem battlefield*  
"Alright everyone. White Diamond ordered us to protect these warp pads personally." Fluorite announced as her army readied their weapons.  
"Madam, how much longer before the traitors attack?" A gem that appeared to be several cubes fused together.

"Soon Thorianite. They're crossing the horizon right ...now." Fluorite told them as Thorianite summoned a spiked war hammer, while a barrage of arrows rained down.

"You CLODS!" Thorianite screamed out as countless arrows tore through the centre of the gemstone.

"Onyx, RUN!" Thorianite yelled as the black gem summoned a bow and launched a counter attack, only to have a long ranged spear attack slice their gem in half.

*Gem Home world ship*

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" A square haired scarlet gem yelled as she charges off to look for her friend.

"Hello Ruby 15, former member of Blue Diamonds Court, and protector of the former aristocrat Sapphire." an entangled figure stated as the ruby stared into the gem containment room.

"How do you know that!" Ruby asked them as the floor she standing on started to burn.

"That's a long story Ruby. I'm pretty sure you'd prefer to find that Sapphire gem." the mysterious figure told the inflamed Ruby.

"You know where Sapphire is?" Ruby asked them as she stopped burning the ground.

"Yes I do. The only Sapphire gem on this ship is currently next to your rose quartz friend." the armoured figure told Ruby.

"It's not rose quartz, it's Stephanie Universe." Ruby told them as gem started to burn the ground.

"I do not care of her name. But if you want to find your friend, move to the centre room and you will find both the Sapphire and Quartz gem." the figure told her.

"Alright ... who are you?" Ruby asked them as she looked at armoured being.

"Thats complicated. You can just call me Naruto or Neptunite. It doesn't matter." Naruto told her as the red gem headed off to find her other half.

"Heh heh heh. Those idiotic clods..." Naruto muttered as he noticed faint singing. *cue Stronger than you*

"Looks like those two are a fusion. Well this got interesting." he muttered as he ripped the cables out of his armour.

"Good luck with that _Jasper_." Naruto muttered as a section of the ship exploded violently. "Great..."

"This ships going DOWN!" Garnet warned her team as the ship broke through the atmosphere, and flew towards Beach city.

"Might as well." Naruto muttered as he disabled the force field holding the lapis gem inside.

"What are you doing? If Jasper finds that you let me out..." Lapis tried to warn him, but was cut off by a transparent black bubble forming around her.

"Calm down Lazuli, Jasper was injured by the fusion. The structural integrity of the Gem warship has been compromised, and the propulsion system destroyed. This ship's power is gone, and we're going to crash. Just wait inside this bubble until the ship crashes." Naruto told her as the hull ship started to light on fire.

"What about you? Unless you do something, you're going to get hurt!" Lapis warned him as the ship neared the gem temple.

"Don't worry about me Lazuli. If I got hurt so easily, I wouldn't be on this ship." Naruto told her as the ship smashed down into the ground, then exploded on the hill side. Countless shards of the ship rained down around the beach side. Including an armoured figure with a black gem in his chest.

*ROAR*  
"... is that a lion?" Naruto asked himself as a pink lion let out a loud roar that shot chunks of debris and revealed the Crystal gems encased in a rose coloured bubble.

"Ah. Everyones ok." Garnet stated as the bubble dissolved around them and the gems stood up.

*Ugh*

"You. YOU! You only beat me because you're a fusion. You wouldn't have beat me if I had someone to fuse with." Jasper yelled as she threw the debris holding her down.

"*Sigh* Cue the Deus ex Machina." Naruto muttered as Lapis moved a chunk of debris and attempted to fly away.  
"HEY LAPIS! Fuse with me!" Jasper told her as she ripped the blue gem out the air.

"What?" Lapis asked her as the taller gem gripped her arms tightly and stared directly into her eyes.

"Fuse with me. Together we could become strong, together we can beat those Crystal GEMS!" Jasper yelled as she stared crazily at her.

"Lapis. Please don't do this." a young girl with poofy hair similar to a blooming rose.

"Jasper, if you fuse with Lazuli-" Naruto tried to warn her, but was cut off.

"Be quiet you war machine! Lapis fuse with me. With our powers combined, we will be unstoppable." Jasper told her as Lapis thought it over.

"Lapis no!" the rose haired girl tried to stop them.

"Lapis yes!" Jasper told her.

"... alright Jasper. I'll fuse with you." Lapis told her as most of the gems looked worried.

"Yes!" Jasper yelled as she took her hand and fused with her in a flash of light. When they combined together, a six limbs, bright and dark green gem fusion stood in their place.

"Oh yes. With this power, I Malachite, can defeat you!" Malachite told them as she summoned massive hands of water.

"Malachite, don't you know that a power that big, come with a bigger expense?" Naruto told her as the massive hands morphed into chains, and started to drag her into the water.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I've been everyones prisoners, now it's my turn to take YOU as my prisoner." Malachite yelled as she dragged herself into the depth of the ocean.

"Wow... they are really bad for each other." Garnet joked as Naruto shook his head.

"Hey, who's that?" the rose haired girl asked as she she pointed towards Naruto.

"Hello there. My name is Naruto, but you can call me Neptunite." Naruto told them as the gems examined his armoured figure.

"Hi, my names Stephanie Universe. Why are you wearing that armour, and why are you here?" Stephanie asked the male gemstone.

"Alright, but it'll take some time. So lets go to your base." Naruto told them as they headed back to their base.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: I do not own Steven Universe. That miracle is because Rebecca Sugar, and her animators.

*story start*

*Gem base living room*

"So... you're a gem?" Stephanie asked the mysterious gem in armour.

"Yes I am." Naruto told her simply.

"When where you made?" Pearl asked him trying to see if he was a threat.

"What's you name quartz gem. I've met all your friends expect for you." Naruto asked the purple gem, completely ignoring Pearls question.  
"Oh me? My names Amethyst." the quartz gem told him as she struck several different poses.

"Who are you loyal to!?" Pearl asked him as she summoned her weapon incase he's a threat.

"Can you tell me what happened to Rose Quartz? I can tell that you have the same gem as her, yet I don't know how that is possible." Naruto asked Stephanie, ignoring the further aggravated Pearl.

"That's pretty complicated. My mom combined part of my dad with herself, to create me. She also gave up her physical form to make me." Stephanie told him, while he nodded sagely.

"Thank you, that helps me understand you better." Naruto thanks her as Pearl looked ready to explode.

"Naruto, I think you should answer her. She's pretty ticked off." Garnet told him, before Pearl could stab him.

"Alright. My name is N.a.r.u.t.o or Neptunite. I was made several thousands of years ago, and I am loyal to myself." Naruto told them to ease the irritated gem.

"Why were you in that cell?" Garnet asked him

"For safety." Naruto told them simply.

"What do you mean? Safety from what?" Amethyst questioned the male gem.

"From me. I locked myself in there to keep everyone safe." Naruto warned them as his helmet created a shadow that covered his face.

"Why? And whats up with the armour?" Stephanie asked him genuinely confused for the reasoning behind the armour.

"This armour acts as a limiter on my gems power. Without this suit, my power and form would fluctuate and become unstable." Naruto told them as Amethyst eye balled his gem.

"Well whats your weapon? I've never seen a gem like your, or your weapon." Amethyst asked him as he looked at them.

"Alright I'll show you." Naruto told them as he stepped outside of their base, and had his gem start to glow.

"I wonder what his weapon will be." Stephanie wondered as they followed him outside.  
"Just wait. It'll be good.'" Garnet told her as her eyes widened slightly under her glasses.

"Now hold your questions 'til the end." Naruto told them as he pulled a jet black staff out of his gem, then chucked it into the air.

'What is he doing?' Amethyst wondered as his gem continued to glow, and summon another weapon.  
"What? TWO WEAPONS!?" Pearl yelled as he summoned two curved tonfas and then slammed them to the side of the staff. Giving it a dual bladed curved staff look.

"I said wait until I'm done." Naruto told them as he summoned a bola, then wrapped it around the edges of the staff.  
"Wha... what?" Pearl muttered as she saw a mysterious gem summon multiple weapons.

"And to top it all off..." Naruto stated as he drew a short sword, then morphed it into an flaming arrow.

"Whoa! Are you a fusion?!" Stephanie asked him as she looked at his bladed flaming bow.  
"I kinda am." Naruto told her as the gems looked confused.

"What do you mean? You're either fused or not fused." Amethyst told him confused.  
"With me its not that simple. How old are you Stephanie?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm thirteen, fourteen on August 15." Stephanie told him confused.  
"So you don't know. Tell me, what do you know about the Rebellion and fusion?" Naruto requested.

"The Rebellion happened when my mom didn't want the Earth to be harvested, so her and her friends fought against the Home world gems. And fusion is when two gems combine their physical forms together to create a new one." Stephanie told him as he chuckled.

"Yes, the Rebellion was a fight between home world, and earth, and yes thats what fusion it. But... thats not everything." Naruto told her as the gems looked at him.

"What do you mean? Rose saw what home world had planned for Earth, and stopped them. What more is there?" Pearl stated confused.

"Not everything is so _clean cut_." Naruto joked as most of the gems laughed. Key word _most_.

"What are you talking about?" Pearl requested.

"I mean that it wasn't _just_ a war for earth. It also was a way for home world to experiment with fusion." Naruto stated grimly.

"What? How do you know this?" Garnet wondered, slightly disturbed on the topic of fusion experimentation.  
"... I've seen it, firsthand." Naruto told them with thinly hidden regret.

"What? You were around during the Rebellion?" Stephanie and Amethyst asked him with stars in their eyes.  
"Around? Hah! I was fought in it." Naruto told them as Pearl drew her weapon.

"Stephanie, Amethyst, get away from him. He didn't fight for _us_ during the rebellion." Pearl told them as Garnet summoned her gauntlets.  
"Calm down. That was thousands of years ago. You should know Pearl. You were there too." Naruto told her as they didn't lower their weapons.

"How can we be sure. You could easily be sent here by home world to destroy us!" Pearl yelled as she aimed her weapon at her.  
"Do you honestly think that I would spend this much time here, taking hours on hours talking just to destroy you?" Naruto asked them as Garnet made her weapons disappear.

"He's right Pearl. With that weapon of his, he could have easily gotten all of us long before we even knew he was there." Garnet told her as Pearl made her weapon disappear.

"What did home world do with fusion?" Stephanie asked him.

"Do you know what happens when a gem is shattered?" Naruto asked her as she nodded.  
"Yeah. They lose all memories of their former lives, constantly looking for their other pieces." Stephanie told him sadly as he nodded.

"Normally that's true, but home world wanted to experiment with it. They had Amber, their scientist, work with an idea they had. They wanted to liquify gem shards then fuse them together." Naruto told them as Garnet looked horrified.

"What happened? Did Amber's test work?" Stephanie asked him as he shook his head.

"Ambers test didn't turn out as they planned. Before Amber could complete their test, the rebels attacked and Amber was shattered." Naruto stated as they all looked terrified.  
"How does this involve you?" Amethyst asked him.

"Home world continued the experimentation. Eventually they managed to get a successful result." Naruto finished as Garnet connected the dots.

"They made you, didn't they?" Garnet asked him as he nodded his head sadly.

"Yes, I am the collection of several different gems. But not only gems. Home world found the body of an alien long ago. He had the powers of a pseudo god, and home world wanted to capitalize on his power. They infused his blood inside of a gem to try and give the gem his power. It kind of worked though, I kind of have some of his powers." Naruto explained to them.

"So you're a fusion, and not a fusion at the same time?" Stephanie told him slightly confused.

"Sure, its fairly complicated anyway." Naruto told them with a chuckle.

"If you're a fusion of gems, what gems are they?" Amethyst ask him.  
"That's... I'm not entirely sure. My memories are a little _rough."_ Naruto joked as the sun set behind them.

"Alright *Yawn* it's time to sleep." Stephanie told them as they all headed inside.  
"Hey Naruto, are you coming?" Amethyst asked him.

"Yeah. I'm just going to clean up some of this debris." Naruto told them as he started sorting the chunks of extra terrestrial metals.  
"Come on Naruto, that can wait for tomorrow." Stephanie told him as he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll only be out her for a little while!" Naruto told them as the gems entered their temple.  
"This is quite a mess." Naruto muttered as his arms started to glow neon red.  
"Open com line." Naruto muttered as he moved away from the house, and his arm casings separated into ten identical neon red cylinders. Then suspended themselves in two hexagonal shape with dark red transparent screens appearing between both.

"Peridot, I asked you to not contact me. It is dangerous to speak with me at this time." Naruto berated the projection of Peridot as he removed his helmet letting his red hair, and piercing violet slitted eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm wondering what to do next? Our informant and escort are AWOL, and we're stranded." Peridot requested as he thought about it.

"You are to check on the galaxy warps, and why they are offline after you go to the Alpha kindergarten and restart it." Naruto told her as she saluted.  
"Yes sir. Peridot out." the olive green gem stated as her link closed and Naruto reattached his cyber connection rods to his arm place, then replaced his helmet.

"Might as well check to see what's so great about sleep." Naruto muttered the temple to go to sleep, while having his conversation went unnoticed by anyone.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: I do not own Steven Universe. That miracle is because Rebecca Sugar, and her animators.

*story start*

*Next Day, Beach side*

"Stephanie, why did you lay in that position wrapped in fabric and linen?" Naruto asked the gem hybrid as she got out of he bed.

"Oh, you mean my bed?" Stephanie asked him.

"Why were you laying in your 'bed' for several hours?" Naruto questioned the gem as she changed into her normal clothes.  
"Oh, I was sleeping." Stephanie informed him as he thought about 'sleeping'.  
"Sleeping? Is that a human thing?" Naruto requested as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, humans do it all the time." Stephanie stated as he thanked her.

"Thank you Stephanie. I was just wondering why you weren't doing anything for so long. I'm going outside to work on the debris outside." Naruto thanked her as he walked outside to collect some junk.

"Hey Naruto, where are you going to put all that junk?" Stephanie asked him as he dropped the junk into a pile.

"I was going to melt it down into ingots." Naruto told her as summoned fire into his hands and blasted concentrated blue flames at the pile, reducing it to a liquid state. Then molded the metal into ingot shapes.

"Cool. Usually we just chuck the junk into Amethyst's room." Stephanie told him as Naruto stored the ingots into the back section in his armour.  
"Really? Doesn't it get pretty crowded then?" Naruto asked her as she shook her head.

"Not really. It's pretty _roomy_ in there." Stephanie joked as they entered the temple.  
"Excuse me, Amethyst. Do you mind if I store some of these pieces of the ship's rubble in your room?" Naruto asked Amethyst as she sat up from the couch.

"Sure, just don't mess with my stuff. I have everything set up in a certain way." Amethyst told him as she laid back down on the couch.

"Amethyst, you'll have to accompany me. The door is locked to your gemstone." Naruto stated as she got up.

"*Ugh* Alright. Let's hurry." Amethyst told them as she activated her gem, and opened the door.

"Whoa! Amethyst, your room is impressive." Naruto told her as he marvelled at her organized mess.  
"Hey Naruto, does your suit have any cool robot powers?" Stephanie asked him as she examined his suit.

*Meta statement* His helmet is a standard Mandalorian Hunter helmet, Papyrus' chest armour with metallic glass covering his gem, Mega Man X boots, and Samus Aran arm pieces. *End Meta Statement*

"Yes, my armour siphons off excess power produced by my gem. This suit stores the energy into a synthetic black hole, which reflects the energy in an endless loop and accelerate it to warp factor 10. My arms can transform into weaponized cannons and summon forth the limitless potential energy in a weaponized form." Naruto told the gems as Stephanie had stars in her eyes, along with an equally excited Amethyst.  
"Cool! Can you so us!" Stephanie asked him as he set down the ship scraps down on the ground.

"I'm sorry guys. Unless we're in danger, I don't want to use it." Naruto told them as large portions of the junk stacked up suddenly collapsed, and nearly hit them.

"Would that count as something dangerous?" Stephanie asked him as he looked around.  
"My can see something moving around in the area. I think that we need Garnets help." Naruto told them as he looked around for the monster.

"I'm already here." Garnet told them as she appeared behind them.  
"Garnet? Why are you in my room!" Amethyst asked her as the gem summoned her gauntlets.  
"I saw a corrupted gem in your room." Garnet stated as they looked around the room.

"Really? Was it slinking around?" Stephanie asked Garnet as she nodded.  
"Awesome! We can call it the Slinker!" Stephanie yelled as they Garnet looked around and launched her gauntlets at some junk piles.  
"Hey Garnet stop smashing my stuFF~!" Amethyst yelled as a tentacle wrapped around her body, and poofed her.

"BACK UP!" Naruto yelled as he transformed his arms into cannons, then fired at the retreating tentacle arm.  
"NO! Amethyst! It's going to take forever for her to reform!" Stephanie panicked as she picked up Amethyst's gem.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her as he changed his arm cannons back to their regular shape.

"When Pearl got poofed, it took her two weeks to reform." Stephanie told him as she started to cry.

"That's ridiculous. Amethyst is a quartz gem. It won't take her long to reform." Naruto stated as Amethyst reformed with feet instead of hands.

"Whoa! You look awesome!" Stephanie stated as Amethyst brushed her hair with her foot hand.  
"Amethyst! Your Reformation was too fast, even for you." Garnet berated her as she looked at the quartz gem.  
"Don't worry about it. If Amethyst gem took two weeks to regenerate like Pearls, she would have never made it during the rebellion." Naruto told them as Amethyst smirked.

"Pearl took time to think her regeneration through, making sure it was stable." Garnet scolded her as Amethyst cartwheeled away while yelling 'what ever'

"Did Pearl really take two weeks to reform?" Naruto asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, it took her _FOREVER!_ " Stephanie complained as Naruto shook his head.

"That's ridiculous. Anyway, let's go find Amethyst before the Slinker does." Naruto told them as they headed in the direction that Amethyst cartwheeled to.

"Yay! My name's catching on!" Stephanie yelled as she fist pumped the air.

"Hey guys! Theres a hole over here." Amethyst yelled as she foot hand pointed toward a hole.

"You look so cool Amethyst. I wish I had four legs too." Stephanie told her as Amethyst smirked.  
"Yeah! Pearl got nothing on this!" Amethyst told her as she changed her hair into a beard in front of her.

"Amethyst focus. We're going against a monster that can burrow through the ground, and can attack us when we don't know." Garnet warned her as a tentacle pierced her stomach, poofing her.

"Get AWAY!" Naruto yelled as his gem glowed bloody red, and shot a focused beam of energy. Slicing through the the Slinkers arm, destabilizing it.

"Alright. Now this! This is awesome!" Amethyst stated as she formed with massive left arm, and right leg.  
"Be careful! Your new form is unstable." Naruto warned her as she grabbed the Slinkers limbs and ripped it out of its hole.  
"Come over HERE!" Amethyst yelled as she went to punch the monster, only for her stretched limb to noodle out on her. Similar to when her gem cracked.

"Im tired of this!" Naruto yelled as he combined his sword with his staff and impaled the monster, puffing it.  
"Alright. Stephanie, Garnet. You two take Amethyst two reform. Ill take care of this." Naruto told them as he formed a black transparent bubble around it.

"Alright. Come on Stephanie." Garnet told her as they headed out the room. As soon as they were outside of his sight, he popped the bubble and a black, red, and silver Robonoid appeared from his back and took the gem.

The small robonoid inserted the gem into his armour, surrounding him and crimson lightning before it re-entered his body. He then summoned his cyber connection rods, and opened a recording.

"Log date 6 19 8, the Crystal gems seem to have a collection of corrupted gems in their collection. I checked their collection earlier and counted hundreds of corrupted gems. I have loaded a gem into my armour, and have begun to test some cures for it. Peridot is likely moving to the Prime Kindergarten to restart them. I believe that the Crystal Gems intensions are pure, I still do not completely trust them.

Stephanie Quartz Universe is an ... unusual one. She is Rose Quartz in a new form combined with a human, yet she shares similarities to her mother. I believe that Stephanie is unaware of the history behind the Rebellion. There appears to be countless Warp pads across the planet, but the Galaxy warps are compromised. The gems seem to have halted any new production." Naruto recorded as he summoned his energy to open a rift, and appeared at the Alpha Kindergarten.

"I will deposit some growth minerals in the ground, and reactivate an injector." Naruto stated as he placed a compressed mineral cube into the ground around a recently re-activated Injector.

"Send recording to Peridot. *Ahem* Peridot, I have reactivated the injectors and primed the Kindergarten for your appearance. Unfortunately the Crystal Gems will appear when you do as well, so be prepared. Alright, send recording and End log." Naruto ended his recording and returned his attachment into their place, only to fall to the ground clutching his head in pain.

'Is this right?' the voice asked.

'Of course it is! We fulfil our purpose by doing this.' a different calm voice stated.

'WHY SOULD WE? I was made to protect her, and that's being done. Why should I care what _your_ orders are!" an irrated voice vocalized their opinion.

'Personally I don't care what we do. I'm just happy that it worked.' a calmer told them without care.

'It doesn't matter. To _them,_ we are nothing but expendable. Simple pieces to be used and thrown away, we are less then nothing. To them, we are less then clods.' a depressed voice muttered.

'Who cares? Ask that matters is fighting. We live by our weapons and die by them.' two aggressive voices yelled out.

'That's it. You did die. We all did. That's why we're here, that's why were him.' the calm voice told them.  
"STOP TALKING!" Naruto yelled as the surrounding area exploded.

'Calm down.' one of them told him as the ground surrounding him started to burn.

"HOW CAN I?! I barely understand what I am. Am I Naruto Uzumaki, am I all of you, or am I my own gem!" Naruto yelled as liquids started to seep from under his visor.

'Do you think we enjoy this? Being stuck together? Constantly reliving our lives over, and over in a endless loop! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING!' one of them yelled as Naruto collapsed.

"Just leave me alone!" Naruto told them as reopened his portal and crawled through.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: I do not own Steven Universe. That miracle is because Rebecca Sugar, and her animators.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

*story start*

"Hey Stephanie." Naruto yelled as he dropped down from the ceiling, but didn't find her. Although, he did hear some string instruments playing in the distance.

"The sin is bright, our shirts are clean, we're sitting up above the sea. Come on and share this jam with me."-Stephanie

Peach or plum or strawberry ,any kind is fine, you see. Come on and share this jam with me! I'll do my best to give this jam the sweetness it deserves-Connie

And I'll keep it fresh, Im jamming on these tasty preserves!-Stephanie

Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!" Both Stephanie and Connie sang. After they finished singing, Stephanie tried to eat a jam sandwich, only to be assaulted by seagulls.

"Stay away!" Connie yelled as she used her violin bow as sword to fend off the birds.

"Wow Connie! You're so cool!" Stephanie told her as her friend blushed.

"That was fairly impressive. Stephanie, can you introduce me to your friend?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh right. Naruto, meet Connie Maheswaran. Connie meet Naruto. He's a gem too." Stephanie introduced them, to which, Naruto bowed.

"Hello Miss. Connie, you have some impressive moves. Have you ever had any formal training wielding a sword?" Naruto asked her as he examined her stance.

"No. I've never had training on how to wield a sword, but I have had some training in Tennis." Connie told him as he raised an eyebrows under his helmet.

"Really? Because from the looks of it, you look like you have some natural swords skills." Naruto complimented her as she blushed.

"Whoa! Hey Connie, you should ask Pearl to train you!" Stephanie told her as Naruto subtlety flinched.

"Is Pearl the only Crystal gem what knows how to use a sword?" Naruto asked her as she nodded.

"Alright, you two should ask Pearl. If you ask her, I'm sure she'll say yes. So Connie, Stephanie, you two should really hurry. Pearl is going to be warping out soon." Naruto told them as the two ran along the arm to meet up with Pearl.

'Why did you tell them to go Pearl? We could have easily taught them!' the irritated voice yelled as he winced.

'CALM DOWN! You saw what happens unless she gets the training. If Stevonnie doesn't learn from Pearl, everything gets knocked out of order.' The calm voice warned them as Naruto shook his head.

'Please refrain from talking about the future, and focus on whats going on right now.' one voice tried to calm down the two apposing opinions.

'Honestly, I could care less if you two argue over string theory, or Quantum Physics. We could just wait it out and skip to the interesting point.' another one stated as a different voice agreed.

"Alright, we're going to wait and skip to the interesting parts." Naruto told them as he walked down the arm, to sit on the couch and wait for the interesting part.

*Several intense days of training later*

"Alright. It's been long enough. Might as well see what Pearl has done." Naruto muttered as he jumped on to the warp pad and was teleported to the temple ruins, where Pearl was training Connie.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Naruto asked them as saw Connie and Stephanie in a battle stance. Connie holding the infamous Sword of Rose, and Stephanie having summoned Rose's shield.

"Just let me do this for you Rose!" Pearl yelled as Stephanie and Connie stared at her.

"I mean Stephanie. Ugh!" Pearl told them as Naruto walked up to them.

"That's all the training for today." Pearl muttered as she sat on the cliff, while Naruto approached the two kids.

"Stephanie, Connie, can you tell me what you were doing?" Naruto asked them as he looked at the sword Connie was holding.

"Oh, hey Naruto! Pearl was teaching Connie that she needs to protect me. Then she called me Rose, I think she's confused." Stephanie told them as he ushered them to follow him over to Pearl.

"Hello Pearl." Naruto declared as the small group approached her.

"I've just wanted to protect to protect her. Everything I did was for her." Pearl told them as Naruto laughed.

"I know. This wasn't my first time meeting you. Thousands of years ago, I had the honour of meeting your rebellion on the battlefield. How about you go to the temple? I'll make sure that they get back to the temple." Naruto told her as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Yeah. I should. See ya guys." Pearl told them as she started to walk away, but Stephanie wrapped around her legs giving her a strong hug.

"Thank you Pearl." Stephanie told her as Pearl stepped on the crystal pad, and warped out.

"You fought in a war?! Does that make you a war hero?" Connie asked him while his smile slowly faded.

"I'm no hero. Nothing in that I did in that war was heroic..." Naruto trailed off as the teens looked confused.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Connie asked him as Naruto slowly removed his helmet, and turned towards them, revealing red hair and violet eyes.  
"Long ago, roughly 5 750 years ago at this area, me and my squad were tasked to protect a sapphire gem. She was able to predict the future, and she predicted the end of the war then. Unfortunately, I failed my job of protecting her, and thus prolonged the war. My job was to protect her, and I don't even know if she survived." Naruto told them as he sat on the ground.

"How did you fail your job?" Connie asked him as he waved his hand over his right eye.

"Is that?" Stephanie asked him while he nodded, showing shards of a red gem in its place.

"Yes, it is the shards of a ruby gem. The cost of being under the rule of the Diamonds." Naruto told them while sporting a sad smile on his face.

"Who are the Diamonds?" Connie asked him as he placed his helmet back on his head.

"The Diamond are part of the Grand Diamond Authority. Originally made of the four Diamond, it is now ruled by White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond. What happened to the final Diamond is ... unknown. What is known is that the Rebellion was caused by her disappearance." Naruto told them with a subtle lie.

"Is that your gem Naruto?" Stephanie asked him as she gestured towards his eye.

"One of many. After the war, Blue, and White Diamond sent out scouts to collect shards of thousands of gems. They used the info gathered from the scientist Amber's theory on fusion. Home world did horrible actions, and even worse experiments. When they created me, they issued me a code Nova 17 Upsilon 88-4441." Naruto told them as he sat up.

"Come on you two. You've been standing on this floating relic for to long. Lets go." Naruto told them as the teens stepped on the warp pad.

"You coming with us?" Stephanie asked him as Connie stood next to to her on the pad.

"I'll be coming soon after. I'm just going to make sure that this place is cleaned up." Naruto told them as they warped out of here.

"Nova 17..." Naruto muttered to himself.

*Flashback*  
"Release Nova 17 Upsilon 88-4441, Epsilon 19 sigma 99-5532, and Nu 18 Xi 64-7691." A loud voice called out as three gems were dropped into an arena equipped with light shoulder gear.

"Alright, now fight!" the voice demanded as the three gems summoned their weapons. Nova conjured up a flaming sword, and hooked bolas. Epsilon summoned a sickle attached to a chain, with a mace on the other end. Nu Xi summoned a Halberd and dagger.

"You know only one of us are leaving." Nu Xi told them as they parried a strike from Nova and swung the halberd at Epsilon.

"I do. Do you know that you left your flank open!" Epsilon yelled as they hooked the halberd head, and swung the mace at their side.

"Of course I do. Nova, your slacking off!" Nu Xi told him as he thrusted the dagger at his gem.

"I am not, you're merely getting better." Nova replied as he wrapped his bola around the chain, and yanked Nu Xi over.

"You lost Nu Xi." Nova told them as he ripped the gem out of their chest, and crushed it. Then slammed the shards into his own.

"Looks like it's just us Nova." Epsilon told him as they readied their weapons.

"Sorry Epsilon, I've come to far to be stopped here." Nova apologized as his flaming blade pierced through Epsilon's gem and absorbed the shards.

"Nova 17 Upsilon 88-4441 is the winner. Move him to containment and remove the armour fragments. Make sure you prepare the arena for the next ones." the voice told them as Nova was equipped with a collar, and shocked with large amounts of electricity.

*End Flashback*  
"No, focus. You have a task at hand." Naruto muttered as he shook his head and warped back to the temple.

*End*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: I do not own Steven Universe. That miracle is because Rebecca Sugar, and her crewniverse.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

*story start*

"Hey there. What 'cha doing?" Naruto asked them as the four gems were sitting on the ground, folding t-shirts with yellow stars on them.

"Were just folding my shirts. You know, this would go a lot faster if we had a few gems to help us." Stephanie suggested as she looked at Garnet.

"I'm sure they would love to help you, but I'm not going to unfuse just to fold laundry." Garnet told her as Naruto took up a spot next to them.

"So are you guys just folding clothes?" Naruto asked them as he picked up a shirt, and started to fold it.

"No, we are also trying to figure out where Peridot is." Garnet told him as he nodded.

"Peridot? I think I might know where she would be. When her escape pod was launched, it was headed into this general area. Peridot's here to do something important. She's here to start up the Alpha Kindergarten." Naruto told them. Pearl stopped folding and stared at him.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Pearl asked him as he shrugged.

"I was able to connect myself to the spaceships mission plan. Aside from learning what they're doing, and counting the cubic metres of cabling to hull. It gets pretty boring." Naruto stated as he set down the folded shirt on the ground.

"Why would Peridot want to re-start a Kindergarten?" Stephanie asked them.  
"Kindergartens have injectors. Machines that inject the basis of gemstones into the ground. While forming, the gems extract nutrients from the surrounding ground. On average, a single health planet can support thousands of gems and numerous structures." Naruto told her as the crystal gems nodded.

"Why would Peridot want to reactivate the Kindergarten?" Stephanie asked.

"Kindergartens can produce quartz gems at an astounding rate. Which means, she could make an army. That is, if the area isn't drained of all resources already." Naruto stated as the gems set down the t-shirts, and stood up.

"That's janked up." Garnet told them as Naruto laughed.

"HAHAHA! Thats hilarious. Shame they wouldn't allow Rebecca to swear." Naruto muttered as Stephanie turned her head.

"Who's Rebecca?" Stephanie asked him as he chuckled awkwardly.

"No one. Anyway, are you guys going to check it out?" Naruto asked them as the gems walked onto the warp pad.

"Come on Naruto. If your staying here, you gotta help us with this. I had to." Amethyst told him as he walked on the the pad.

"Stephanie, if you would?" Garnet asked the young gem as she warped them to the Kindergarten.(A/N Watch Stevens hands when he activated the Warp pad in the new intro. *Cough* Diamond Authority Salute *Cough*)

*Alpha Kindergarden*

"Alright. Look around and see if any of the injectors have been activated." Garnet told them as they examined the millennia old Injectors.

"It doesn't look like she's activated any of these. Actually, It looks about the same as the last time we were here." Pearl stated as she wiped off a layer of dust off it.

"That doesn't mean that she isn't coming here. Stephanie, can you follow me? I think I saw something over here." Naruto asked her as they headed towards the Kindergarten control.

"Log date 652. This is Peridot. Status still stuck on this floating chunk of clods. Fortunately, the fusion experiments have been successful so far. Several have emerged early, as well as ... some..." Peridot trailed off as she made eye contact with Naruto and Stephanie.  
"Are the _other_ ones with you?" Peridot asked them, slightly afraid.

"Unfortunately for you, yes. And they should be showing up right ... now." Naruto stated as Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst charged at her with their weapons drawn.

"Eep!" Peridot yelled as she started to run towards a wall, then up it.  
"Whoa! She can walk on walls?!" Stephanie asked while Pearl shook her head.

"No she CAN'T!" Pearl yelled as she launched her spear into one of a nearby Injectors leg, sending it and Peridot crashing to the ground.

"Is she ok?" Stephanie asked them.

"She will be. Peridot gems are made strong, and can take some intense hits." Naruto told her as Peridot moved the debris on top of her and stood up.

"Get her!" Amethyst yelled as she wrapped Peridot in her whip.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me Go!" Peridot yelled as she electrified the whip.  
"Whoa!" Amethyst muttered as Peridot removed the whip wrapping around her, and started to book it.

"You're never going to catch me. HA HA HA HA!" Peridot yelled as her fingers started rotating, lifting her into the air.

"Get her!" Come on Garnet!" Stephanie told her as Pearl and Amethyst chased after her.  
"Hold on there Stephanie. If Peridot didn't activate the Injector, she must have done something else. Something... down here." Garnet told her as she gesturing towards the elevator.

"Wow. Smart, and strong. You're really the whole package, is it because your a fusion?" Stephanie asked her as they traveled down to the control room

"I have to keep some secrets." Garnet told her with a smirk.

"Looks like we're here." Naruto stated as they looked at the cylinders of soil surrounding the control panel.

"The power is still out, so she didn't do something with the terminal. So it must have something to do with these cylinders." Garnet suggested as a blue hand tapped her shoulder.

"Uh Garnet..." Naruto told her as he pointed towards the hand/foot that was resting on her shoulder.

"AH!" Garnet yelled as she wiped the small object off herself.

"Whats happening?" Stephanie asked as several other fused shard gems descended from the surrounding soil, and grabbed the gems.

"GARNET FOCUS!" Naruto yelled as he summoned a flaming hammer and smacked two hands attached to an arm, poofing it.

"I...I...I can't!" Garnet yelled as her form started to split in half.

"Garnet pull yourself together!" Naruto yelled as a hand shaped gem ripped off the left shoulder part, exposing his gem.

"Back OFF!" Garnet yelled as her form stabilized and she clocked the hand shaped gem, causing it to poof.

"Naruto are you alright?" Stephanie asked him as she threw her shield at a gem.

"I'm f-fine. Gar-rnet! Get her o-out of-f here." Naruto told her as his form started to warp, then regained his shape.

"Naruto are you-" Garnet asked him as he nodded.

"O-o-of course G-garnet! J-just get he-er out of here!" Naruto told them as he punched a gem in the chest.

"Alright." Garnet told him as she launched herself up the the elevator shaft, to drop Stephanie off.

"Alright! Let GO!" Naruto yelled as two jet black arms appeared from his side, and ripped their gems out of their bodies.

"Alone, you were lost. Together, we are whole." Naruto muttered as he slammed the gems into his chest, and retracted his arms back into his body.

"Hey Naruto! You alright?" Amethyst asked him as she slid down the elevator accompanied by Pearl and Garnet.

"Yeah, I've bubbled and sent them somewhere safe." Naruto told them as he placed the torn piece of armour back into its place.

"Are you sure? There was quite a few gems shards down here." Garnet asked him as he nodded.  
"I am, I just want to get out of here and take a nap." Naruto told them as he vertically jumped up the elevator.

"Do you think he's really ok?" Pearl asked them as they traveled up from the control room.

"I don't know, but the future is... cloudy. Difficult to tell whats going to happen, I can only tell that the future is getting harder to tell. We can only hope that whats to come isn't as bad as they might." Garnet told them as they saw Naruto warp back to the temple with Stephanie.

*Temple Main room*  
"Hey Naruto?" Stephanie asked him as he took off his chest armour.  
"Yeah Stephanie?" Naruto questioned her as he summoned a small fire on his index finger.

"Why do you have scars on your chest? I thought that when gems are injured, they just poof." Stephanie wondered as he fused his shoulder piece back into place.

"That's true for most gems, but my form isn't comprised of light given mass. When my gem was made, it was infused with an ancient power source. Gems are able to exist because of a primordial artifact, something that only can be controlled by the Diamonds themselves. Each gem contains a small portion of its power. Yet if you combined every gem on home world, excluding the Diamond, they barely even come close to the relics power." Naruto told her as the Crystal Gems warped in.

"I'm going to take a little walk to work on the armour, its been a long day so far." Naruto told them as he walked out of the building, and climbed the hill behind the temple. When he reached the top of the hill, he pulled two point cut object out from the back of his armour and opened them. When they opened the image of two Pearls appeared.

"White/Blue Diamond call centre." The two gems spoke in unison, while Naruto gave the Diamond Salute.

"Hello Pearls, Can I speak with my Diamonds?" Naruto asked them as they nodded and they moved aside to reveal to two colossal Diamonds sitting on huge chairs.

"Greetings my Diamonds!" Naruto told them as he held his Diamond salute.

"Greetings my child." the two Diamonds told him with a smirk.

*End*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: I do not own Steven Universe. That miracle is because Rebecca Sugar, and her crewniverse.

This is going to be the last chapter for the year 2016 Feliz Navidad, Merry Christmas,etc.

If you want me to want me to continue this in 2017, review. Or PM me if you want me to do another story, I'm open to suggestions.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

*story start*

"What is this show?" Naruto asked Stephanie as her, Amethyst, and himself were sitting around a T.V watching a show about breakfast items crying.

"Its called Crying Breakfast friends. Right now Pear and Spoon are crying because they dropped their ice cream." Stephanie told him as the TV show cut to static.

"Is... is this normal for TV shows?" Naruto asked her as she shook her head.

"No. It was doing this last week. Ugh." Stephanie muttered as she fell backwards on her bed.

"Dont worry, I can fix it. This is going to take precision, skill, and very careful electrical wiring." Naruto told her as he started to examine the TV carefully, then started to pound on the top of the top of the TV set.

"There we go!" Naruto cheered as the static changed to show a cycling image of Peridot repeating a message.

"This is Peridot... broadcasting on all available frequencies. Yellow Diamond, I request your aid. My enforcer is missing, my informant is AWOL, and my leader is stranded. I request immediate aid, and home that this message reaches you. This is Peridot broadcasting on all available frequencies..." The recording looped as Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet entered Stephanie's room.

"Looks like Peridot has decided to sent a message. Wheres the nearest Communication hub?" Naruto asked them as they moved to the warp pad.

"The nearest Communication Hub's warp pad was wrecked, making it impossible to warp there." Garnet told him as he stopped in his tracks.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Naruto asked them as a pink furred lion walked past him.

"Let's go outside. Come on Lion." Stephanie told them as she road a pink lion out the door, towards the beach.

"... She has a lion?!" Naruto asked as he followed them out the door.

"Yes. Apparently, it belonged to her mother." Garnet told him as they followed her outside.

"Stephanie, why are we outside with your lion?" Naruto asked her.

"Because Lion can do some cool things. Come on, get on his back!" Stephanie told them as they mounted the lion, then jumped into its mane. Leaving her head exposed.

"Stephanie, whats going on?" Naruto asked her as Lion prepared to run.

"We're going to the warp pad. Lets go Lion!" Stephanie told him as she hid inside of Lions mane, while said lion opened a portal and flew through it.  
"What! Is this really happening?" Naruto asked as they traveled through a dimensional tunnel, and shot them out at the repaired remains of the Communication Hub.

"*Gasp* Here we are. The Communication Hub!" Stephanie told him as she plopped out of Lions mane on to her back.

"Or at least whats left of it. This tower is suppose to contain twenty more pillars, and at least three more levels on it. This thing could barely sent a message to Neptune." Naruto stated as he examined the tower.

"While we need to take care of this Hub anyway. If any signals are reached Gem controlled regions, it would end poorly." Garnet told them as Stephanie gained stars in her eyes.

"Amethyst! Are you and Garnet going to form Sugilite?" Stephanie asked them while Amethyst blushed.

"That depends on Garnet. So, should we mash it up." Amethyst asked her as she stretched her arms.

"No. The last time we fused, Sugilite went berserk. Because of her, the warp pad got messed up. You can be brash, and I can be bold. Together, we can get carried away. So for the time being, Sugilite is benched." Garnet told her as she readjusted her glasses.

"So what are you going to do? If you two aren't going to fuse to smash it, the whats going to happen. Sugilite is brash, careless, and sloppy. We need to be precise, careful, and accurate. Pearl..." Garnet stated as she turned to Pearl, whose eyes were watering.

"Don't cry on me Pearl!" Garnet warned her as Pearls giant eyes still watered.

"Ok! Ok. Lets do this." Pearl stated as she moved across from Garnet.  
"You ready Pearl?" Garnet asked her as her Gem started to glow.

"Yep, it's just been so long." Pearl announced as she stretched her body.

"Alright. This is going to be cool." Naruto cheered as the gems combined to form Sardonyx.

"Good evening everybody. My name is Sardonyx, at the soon to be former Communication Hub." Sardonyx stated as Stephanie cheered out.  
"Are you going to smash this tower?" Stephanie asked her with stars in her eyes.

"Smash is a term to describe what some less... graceful would do. What I'm about to do is surgical, precise, and orderly." Sardonyx stated as she summoned her war hammer, and leaped into the air.

'So thats what a stable fusion is like.' a pessimistic voice voice muttered as Sardonyx slammed a pillar out the Hub, sending the piece into the ground.

'Aren't we going to stop them? They're destroying precious gem tech.' another voice asked them.

'No they aren't. For some reason, Sardonyx is only knocking the pillars out. Meaning, we could replace them if we wanted.' one voice examined as Sardonyx shot another pillar out from the hub.

'Why would we replace them? The Hub's signal wasn't strong enough to send a signal out of the solar system... right?' a pessimistic voice asked them.

'The signal has already passed the solar systems reaches, and nearing Gem controlled regions.' the logical voice stated as Sardonyx knocked out the last pillar, which sent out a massive blast of energy from the tower.

"Looks like this has been taking care of. If you ever need the lovely Sardonyx, all you need to do is ask. I'll be there in a flash, literally." Sardonyx told them as she separated herself into Garnet and Pearl.

"Hey Naruto, whats going on with your arm?" Amethyst asked him as he examined his limb. His arm had an additional palm growing out of it, as well as a foot.

"Why do you have a foot growing out of a hand thats growing out of your arm?" Stephanie asked him as his hand grabbed a nearby rock.

"That's because ... I really have no idea. I think that the Communication Hub has messed something up. I guess it just makes me more _handy,_ or it could allow me to move ahead by at least a _foot_." Naruto joked as Lion pushed him down, and sat on his back.

"Alright Lion. I think that's our cue to leave, everyone mount up. And Lion, can you get off Naruto?" Stephanie asked the Lion as she rested herself in his mane.

"Thanks Lion. You guys should just head back, I'm going to make sure that Peridot doesn't show back up here. I can walk back to the temple, don't worry about me." Naruto told them as he waved his hands.

"You sure? Because the temple is pretty far away, it would take a while to walk." Stephanie told him as he nodded.  
"I'll be fine. Lion, take them away!" Naruto told them as Lion teleported away, leaving Naruto alone at the Hub.

'That was close.' a voice stated as Naruto retracted his foot, and hand into his arm.

'Has the message been fully sent?' another voice asked as Naruto examined the message log.

"Message sent. Estimated time 'til message received: *Error*. Projected response time *Error*." Naruto read as he examined the file record.

'So the diamonds will receive the messages, and likely send in the Omega class shuttles to check in on the signal. Hopefully they don't send any enforcers." Naruto muttered as he started to pick up some pillars.

'Why are you putting the pillars back? another voice asked as Naruto put the pillars back into their place.

"This is going to slow them down a lot. They're going to have to deal with this again, that will give the signal even longer to reach them. Hopefully, the Crystal Gems can survive what coming." Naruto muttered as he placed the final pillar restarting the Com hub.

*End*


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: I do not own Steven Universe. That miracle is because Rebecca Sugar, and her crewniverse. Steven Bomb 5 is awesome! Make sure you watch it when it debuts from January 30- February 2.

"I'm thinking on doing a Undertale Naruto crossover, what do you think? Happy 2017!

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

*story start*

"So you, Garnet and Greg went to where?" Naruto asked Stephanie as she prepared for bed.

"We went to Keystone, it was pretty cool. Free ice, breakfast, but they had *ugh* square pizza. But, it was pretty great anyway." Stephanie told him as she laid down in her bed.

"Sweet! I'm going to check out some of the warp pads to check if Peridots there. Peace!" Naruto told her as he warped out of the temple.

*Alpha/Prime Kindergarten*

"There's no one here." Naruto muttered as he activated his gem light, and began to examine the Kindergarten. He continued to examine the area, until several green cubes reflected the light.

'They didn't even bother collecting all of me.' one voice stated as the green fragments started to glow, and take shape. The shards started to coalesce and started to take a humanoid shape.

 _ **"F-ororm, I w-ilL taAKe s-HapPe! FFoOr heR, ffFooOr MMyyY DiaAmmoNd!❖︎" THe shatTEred gEm yelLEd As hE ChArgEd at NarUto, AimMiNg fOr His**_ **geM.**

'This... this isn't what my work was meant for.' another voice stated as Naruto's physical form started to warp, and split at various points.

 _ **"FOorM! fOrrRM! i WiilŁ TaakE ShhaPPE! mmY DiiaAmmOnd**_ _ **❖︎**_ _ **! MYY DiAMoNNd**_ _ **❖︎**_ _ **! MY dIAmmOnDD**_ _ **❖︎**_ _ **!" tHe ShhaTTeREd gEM yElled as hE GrabBeED NarUto's Gem aNd TriEd to rIp hiS GEm.**_

'This isn't how it's suppose to be!' a voice yelled as Naruto's appearance started to fracture, causing his armour to fall to the ground, revealing his scarred chest and his black gem. His gem was a circular gem, bearing a hexagonal facet with several deep scars stretching across it's surface.

'This is wrong. THIS shouldn't be happening!' another voice yelled as the cracks in Naruto's gem started to grow, further encompassing his gem.

"HOLD IT...TOGETHER!" Naruto yelled as several translucent upper bodies and faces sprouted from his back.

 _ **"FoRm! ForM! i wIll FOrm! We WilL bE wHolE!" tHe bRokEn GeM yeLLed As NarUto's eXtrA ApPeNdagEs nEarLy**_ ** _SepErateD FroM hIm._**

"Keep iT **TogEthER!" NarUto yElleD aS he ReelEd in tHE eXtrA AttAcHmeNTs inTo HiS GEm.**

 _ **"We wIll bE WhoLe!" ThE GeM yEllEd as NarUto jAmmED hiS BlaDe iNto hIs chEsT.**_

 **"BE ... quIet!** "Naruto muttered as he combined the poofed gem with his own, reverting it back to it's original form.

"Hey Naruto... are you alright?" Stephanie asked him, as she walked up behind him.

"...how long have you been standing there?" Naruto asked her as he placed his armour back on his body, then turned to her.

"Since that gem formed. What happened to them?" Stephanie asked as he set his helmet on the ground, revealing his gem/eye.

"Stephanie, do you know why there aren't any 'male' gems?" Naruto asked her as she shook her head.

" 'Male' gems are different than 'female' gems on the subatomic level. While 'female' gems gemstone's are clear, definitely cut, and are made to last. The 'male' ones however, are rough, crude, and are usually are rushed to produce. But they do have their perks. 'Female' gems require large amounts of time and resources, 'male' gems can be mass produced. Many of the 'male' gems were Talc, Gypsum, or Fluorite. Few were tougher then Quartz, but..." Naruto trailed off as he placed his arm plates.

"What do you mean? But what?" Stephanie asked him as out his helmet pack on.  
"I'll tell you stephanie, but you can't tell the Gems." Naruto told her as Stephanie held her hands to her mouth with a gasp.

"Even Garnet?" Stephanie asked him, while he nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that Garnet knows. You know, because of her Future Vision. But you still have to promise not to tell them." Naruto told her as he readjusted his armour.

"Alright. I won't tell them, so what is it?" Stephanie asked him with excitement.

"During the war, dozens of quartz and topaz class gems were made. What happened wasn't pretty. Some quartz gems were specifically targeted." Naruto stated grimly as he looked down at his hand and Stephanie tilted her head.

"Everyone talks about the Rebellion, what happened during it? Why did it happen?" Stephanie asked him as he sighed and took a seat on a nearby rock.

"The Rebellion occurred 6 000 years ago. During that time, Injectors were injecting gems into the younger earths crust. Each planet part of the Gem empire belongs to a Diamond,the highest gem in the monarchy. Eventually, a rose quartz gem emerged from the crust and was amazed by the planets beauty. Unfortunately for her, Pink Diamond controlled this planet. She tried to stop Pink Diamond from using any more Injectors.

Things didn't turn out as she planned and a civil war arose. The Rose Quartz rallied hundreds of gems behind her, each believing that they did not belong to the Diamonds. For a thousand years, gems fought, cracked and were shattered trying to protect this planet.

The Diamonds didn't want to give up this planet because its rich in Silicon and Oxygen, the needed resources for making tough Quartz gems." Naruto told her as he held up a small object that appeared to be several cubes that appeared to connected together.

"What's that?" Stephanie asked him as she gestured towards the object in his hands.

"This was a gem I knew. During the war, countless gems were shattered. Before the Rebellion ended, the Diamonds recalled their troops and let out a sound. A tone of such intensity that took care of the remnants of the Rebellion." Naruto told her as he set the gem in a compartment of his armour.

"Why did the Diamonds retreat from Earth, even after they fought so long for it?" Stephanie questioned him.

"Everyone was hurt during the Rebellion. The Diamonds didn't want to give up such a mineral rich planet, but they realized that they were starting to expend more resources than they were getting. They had to abandon this planet, but not without a mess for anyone who's left here." Naruto told her.

"Corruption. The Diamonds corrupted all those gems." Stephanie muttered as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but I think you need to go back to the temple. Unlike me, you need sleep." Naruto stated as he ushered her over to the warp pad.

"Aren't you coming too?" Stephanie question him.

"Not yet. I still haven't found where Peridot is. I kinda got side tracked dealing with that shattered gem. Don't worry, I'll only be out for a little while." Naruto told her as the Warp pad sent her back to the temple, leaving him alone in the Kindergarten.

'We have to _there_ before _it_ emerges.' one voice stated as Naruto nodded and opened a rift in the air to walk through.

*Unknown Mountain/알 수없는 산*

'It's... been so long.' one of the voices muttered as Naruto took off his armour, and changed his under armour into a dark red and black suit. His hair changed black as well as his eyes. His eye gem receded into his body, and his chest gem changes to a circular body and a square face. His gem was chipped with a massive shard missing from the side of it.

"I'm so sorry... I just wasn't tough enough. If I was better, maybe I could have stopped it. Maybe... maybe I could have saved you." The gem stated, while various section of their body were missing.

"Please forgive me, I was ordered to make sure that this planet... your planet no longer exists. But I don't know if I can do it. It belongs to you, just like them. What should I do?! What would you do if you knew whats happening. All of those quartz gems trapped in bubbles." he asked as his one remaining eye glowed red and summoned cracked tonfa's. As well as increasing the surrounding weather, sending massive tidal waves into various directions.

"... PLEASE ANSWER ME, MY DIAMOND!" the gem yelled as he faced a pink Palanquin covered in blooming flowers.

*End*


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

A/N: I do not own Steven Universe. That miracle is because Rebecca Sugar, and her crewniverse. Steven Bomb 5 is awesome! Make sure you watch it when it debuts from January 30- February 2. You can watch it online, but I plead for you to watch the official release.

I'm thinking on doing a Undertale Naruto crossover, what do you think? Happy 2017!

A/N I'm going to change how I write my stories let me know how it is.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

*story start*

"ROSE! What are you doing?!" A black with red-brown core gem asked a pink gem in a multi coloured 'dress' had her sword and shield drawn.

"I'm stopping Pink Diamond. Can't you see that all those injectors are killing this planet, think about what that does to the life indigious to this planet!" Rose yelled as the apposing gem summoned two bladed tonfas.

"What happens to those Carbon, oxygen, Nitrogen, and Hydrogen based life-forms are barely a passing moment in comparison to us. Our Diamond has decided to move some of them off world, so that some will survive. Despite how insignificant they are, OUR Diamond chooses to save them. She is merciful, but I wont be if you do what you're planning." The tricoloured gem warned her as the water was sucked out of the surrounding air, and collected around him.

" _Your_ Diamond wants to strip this planet of its resources, which would kill all the life on this planet. Why would you condemn their kind to extinction, merely to get another planet for the Diamond authority?" Rose asked as the water collected to form armour around him.(Varrock Armour 4)

"What I think doesn't matter, all that matters is keeping my Diamond safe. Even if it costs me my gem." the gem told her as he shifted to an offensive stance, holding his weapons in front of him.

"If you're set on protecting her... you leave me no choice. Forgive me Neptunite." Rose told him as she put what appeared to be a sparkling cover for her sword.

"So you've modified your sword, if we're going to fight... at least tell me how you've done it." Neptunite asked her.

"Alright. I've modified my sword with Diamond graphite, sadly for this occasion. I hoped to make sure this didn't happen." Rose stated sadly, while Neptunite nodded.

"Rose... this is your final chance. Turn back now or _'do you wanna have a bad time? '_ _cause if you take another step forward..._ _you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."_

"I've already prepared myself for this. Are you 'ready to _have a bad time?_ " Rose told him as she shifted to a battle stance, and charged at him.

" _Heya_." Neptunite told her as he blocked a direct strike from her sword with one weapon. " _You look frustrated about something..._ "

"Hold still! You're only prolonging this fight." Rose told him as he used his secondary weapon to deflect her shield.

"Well its my job, _guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?_ " the black gem muttered as her sword grazed his gem, causing several tiny shards to fly off.

"You're getting pretty close Rose." Neptunite told her as he blocked a shield bash. "But, close isn't good enough."

"Why do you continue working for the Diamonds?" Rose asked him as she levitated into the air, using one of her powers.

"Why do we live, why do we exist? It's to serve the DIAMONDS!" Neptunite yelled as he deflected a direct down slash from her.

"Just because the MADE you, doesn't MEAN you belong TO thEM!" Rose yelled as she slashed her sabre on each word.

"YES IT DOES! We live for them, and we DIE for them!" Neptunite yelled as parried her attacks and pushed her back with her weapons.

"But you don't have to!" Rose told him as his armour started to jut out in erratic places.

"BLASPHEMY!" Neptunite screamed as tendrils of water shot out to try and impale her.

"Why are you so adamant on dying for someone, who isn't willing to die for you?" Rose asked him as she placed her sword in the ground, and summoned a second shield to block his attack.

"T-that doesn't matter! You're going to do the worst act a gem can do. YOU want to SHATTER a DIAMOND! Of you do, you're condemning all rose quartz to persecution!" Neptunite howled as his duel weapons were engulfed in a flash, and revealed a war scythe. (Similar to a Naginata with a greater curve).

"I understand but Neptunite, you can still stop this. Join the Crystal Gems, and help prevent them from destroying any other planets. There's billions of life forms on this planet, why should the diamond get to decide their fate?" Rose asked him as she sent a barrage of shield at him.

"Just like you decided the fate of my warriors along the way. Or am I expected that they allowed you to pass? Ignite and Ivory deserved to exist, how about Sodalite or Copal? Pink Diamond wanted them to exist, but their fate was decided for them." Neptunite stated in a tone that was laced with Sodium Chlorine.

"Unfortunately, they would rather follow blindly. I tried to persuade them, but they were like you. Loyal to the end. Forgive me for this." Rose told him as she launched her shield at him and picked up her sword.

"Looked like it's over. Hopefully, I bought her enough time." Neptunite muttered as he dropped his scythe and help out his arms. Rose flew towards him and carved out the right section of his gem.  
"I'm so sorry it came to this Neptunite." Rose told him as his form started to decay.

"I-it is alr-right Rose. I j-just ask you... pleas-se do not do this. Y-y-you do not n-need to d-do-om all Rose quartz, you k-know what will h-happen. B-blue Diamond mi-ight be forgiving, but Y-yellow Diamond wont." Neptunite's face gave away.

"Sorry, but I have to. You can rest now Neptunite." Rose told him as she laid him on the ground.

"L-looks like it's over." the tripes coloured gem muttered as his form faded out of existence.

*Kindergarten Facut 1*  
'WAKE UP!' one of the voices yelled, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I guess I should get moving. Hopefully Peridot isn't roaming around the Warp pads." Naruto muttered as he activated the Warp pad, and left the gemstone birthplace.

*Inside the Warp steam*  
"I wonder what the Crystal Gems are doing? They've been looking for Peridot for quite a while, I wonder if they've found her yet." Naruto asked as he exited the warp steam at the Galaxy Warp.  
"Back off you Crystal Clods! You can't get rid of me, I'm the only one who knows about the-!" Peridot yelled as Garnet squeezed her form, causing her to poof back into her gem.

"Eww. She exploded everywhere." Amethyst stated as she moved her limbs with her toes.  
"She didn't 'explode everywhere', those were her limb enhancers. Most newer gems are equipped with them for communication or to just look taller." Naruto told them as Amethyst picked them up.

"Really? Whoops..." Amethyst muttered as she threw them over the Galaxy Warps platform, directly into the ocean.

'Peridot will not be happy about this.' 'Hopefully she wont get to mad.' 'But we all know she will.' Several voices announced as Garnet bubbled and sent Peridots gem back to the temple.

"Hey, why is Stephanie here?" Naruto asked them, noticing the young gem wearing Pyjamas.

"Peridot took Stephanie here. She wanted her to fix the warp pad." Garnet stated as they started to head back to the functioning Warp pad, to return to the temple.

"Shouldn't we have listened to what Peridot said. It sounded it like it might be important." Stephanie asked them as they Crystal shook their head.

"Those were merely the words of a gem who was one their last legs. Come on, its getting pretty late." Garnet told them as they gems warped out, leaving Stephanie and Naruto at the galaxy warp.

"See ya!" Naruto told Stephanie as he ran off the edge, directly into the water.

*End*


End file.
